Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.4\overline{95} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 495.9595...\\ 10x &= 4.9595...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 491}$ ${x = \dfrac{491}{990}} $